


Offerings on a Silver Tray

by oper_1895



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: seasonofkink, Gags, Kneeling, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Praise Kink, Ring gag, Service Kink, Service Submission, Submission, drool, soft kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: “You’re going to be good for me tonight. You’re going to do exactly what I say. You don’t have to think. You just have to be mine.”Aka Submission, saliva, and scotch on a silver tray.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: Marvel's Obedience Kink, Season of Kink





	Offerings on a Silver Tray

Bucky was naked. He was naked and bare, standing in front of Steve who was fully dressed, lounging on the couch with a pile of leather cuffs beside him.

Bucky _wanted_. He’d felt the weight come off of him as he removed his clothing, removed all the artifice and everything that wasn’t just Bucky and Steve. Now he was waiting for Steve to complete him.

Steve picked up a cuff, toying with it absently as he stared Bucky down. Bucky let him watch, that was his due. After a moment, Steve’s eyes flicked down in a silent order and Bucky lifted his foot, balancing carefully for Steve’s convenience.

“You are going to be good for me tonight,” Steve said as he buckled the cuff around Bucky’s ankle. Bucky breathed as the soft leather closed over his skin. He offered his other foot.

“You’re going to do exactly what I say.” Steve finished the second ankle. Bucky felt heavier, grounded. Steve reached for Bucky’s right hand kissing the delicate skin on the underside of the wrist before placing the cuff. It felt like he was sealing the kiss into his skin. 

”You don’t have to think,” Steve repeated the routine with the left wrist, Bucky shivered as Steve’s lips brushed the metal. Finally Steve held up the collar “You just have to be mine.”

Bucky dropped to his knees. 

He closed his eyes as the leather wrapped around his throat. He let Steve pull him forward until his forehead was resting against Steve’s thighs so Steve could buckle the collar. He was wrapped up in the smell and surrounded by _Steve Steve Steve_ and the anxious tension that had been building all day released. 

He didn’t have to do anything, he just had to be something. He just had to be good for Steve and Steve would take care of him. 

He sat back on his heels when Steve released him, folding his hands neatly behind his back. He kept his eyes down, but the collar was wide enough he had to keep his head up. 

“Open.”

Bucky let his mouth open for the ring gag, letting Steve settle it in behind his teeth. It wasn’t too big and the ring was wrapped in leather so it would be softer against his teeth. Steve’s fingers followed the ring, and Bucky let his tongue go soft. Letting Steve explore his mouth. The salt of Steve’s skin made his mouth water and Steve made a happy hum as he dragged the saliva out of Bucky’s mouth, smearing it down his chin. 

Bucky wasn’t making eye contact, but he could still see Steve’s satisfaction as he sat back on the couch, spreading his arms along the back of it again. He looked like power. Bucky would do anything for him, he would burn the world for Steve but all Steve wanted was him to be happy and some days that seemed like a harder ask. 

“I would like,” Bucky straightened to attention as Steve started talking, “you to take the tray and go get me a glass of scotch.”

Bucky grunted an acknowledgement through his gag and picked up the small silver tray that Steve had indicated to go to the kitchen. The links on his cuffs jingled slightly, an invisible tether to Steve.

Steve hadn’t specified a particular scotch, so Bucky pulled out a Laphroaig, Steve’s favourite. The rich smoky flavour was perfect for lingering over, an experience in itself. Bucky poured a couple of fingers before balancing it carefully on the tray and returning to Steve.

Steve was still draped across the couch. Long arms stretching out along the back, thick thighs spread wide. He was usually so careful about not taking up too much space, but right now, in this mood, he was confident and sprawling. 

He’d put a cushion down on the floor to his side and at Steve’s indication, Bucky knelt, carefully keeping the scotch balanced on the tray, sitting back on his heels to wait for Steve’s next command. 

Steve reached out with one finger, raising the tray slightly to adjust Bucky into the perfect position. “Good”, he said approvingly, “don’t move.” 

Bucky didn’t move. Steve picked up a book. 

Bucky lost track of time. His mouth was both too dry and too wet, the smoke of the scotch making him drool. He tried to swallow but not being able to close his jaw turned it into an awkward throat clicking. The saliva overflowed his lips, trailing down his chin. He held the tray steady. 

Steve lifted the glass absently and took a sip, rolling the flavour around his mouth. His head tilted back as he savoured it. Bucky was distracted by the lines of this throat. Steve replaced the glass, then tilted his head to look at Bucky. He dipped his fingers into the scotch, pushing them into Bucky’s mouth, painting his tongue with flavour. Bucky couldn’t close his mouth to resist even if he wanted to. He didn’t want to. He pushed his tongue out slightly, welcoming Steve in and letting more saliva out. His chest was damp.

“Good”, Steve murmured, “you’re so good.” And he turned back to his book.

Bucky waited. He felt warm and happy and his brain was quiet. He held the tray steady. A strand of saliva was trailing off his chin. Steve turned another page. 

The glass was almost empty when Steve touched his face. Bucky blinked hazily as Steve pulled the gag carefully out of his mouth.

“You’ve been so good Buck. I have a treat for you.” Steve drank the last sip of scotch rolling it in his mouth and then leaned forward, exhaling. Bucky leaned, inhaling and following the smokey taste of the scotch on Steve’s breath up to his mouth. Steve kissed him, opening his mouth to let Bucky taste the scotch off of his tongue. Bucky was nothing more than that moment. Steve’s warmth and skin and the taste of the scotch in his mouth. 

When they pulled back for a breath, Steve rested his forehead against Bucky’s, warm hand wrapped around the back of his skull. Bucky held the tray steady, because that was what Steve wanted him to do.

“You are amazing, Buck.” Steve’s voice was just above a whisper as he took the tray from Bucky’s hands and placed it on the table. “Do you want to come up and cuddle with me or stay where you are?”

Bucky considered, but the cushion was soft, and Steve’s thighs were right there. In lieu of an answer, he let himself tilt forward to rest his head on Steve’s thigh.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Steve’s hands carded through his hair, scratching softly against his scalp. Bucky felt boneless, he still tasted Steve and scotch in his mouth. He smiled and let himself stay in this soft space a little while longer.


End file.
